Accidental Valentine
by Lollikayti
Summary: A sweet Valentines Day themed story :)


Severus had a love hate relationship with Valentine's Day. The concept of everything being awash in pinks and reds disgusted him, but he had to admit that taking house points from those stupid enough to be caught snogging in the halls made it a little better. He would always have one eye on the students he passed as he went about his day.

On the way to his third class of the day he came across a couple that were getting particularly touchy feely.

"THAT will be enough Miss Brown. Mister James. This is the second time I've had to tell you both to contain your tongues within your own mouths. I'm taking 20 points from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. If I catch you a third time, I'm taking 50 points each and giving you both detention. Now get out of my sight." He loomed over them to make his point all the more clear. Angelique Brown was one of his top potions students. She was normally very well behaved so he could only assume it was this new boyfriend of hers and this so called "romantic" holiday making her behave as such. He didn't know much about Thomas James other than he's a notorious slacker and therefore a pain in Severus's ensuring they were on their way to their classes, he continued on with his day the same as usual.

Angelique waited until the professor was out of sight and well out of earshot. Scowling, she told Tom, "I would almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't so harsh! We're not hurting anyone. I don't see why he makes such a fuss!" She sighed out of frustration. " Don't let him get to you love. He's only bitter because he's sad and lonely. He's just jealous." Tom said, smiling, trying to cheer her up. Her face turned to look up at him all of a sudden. "That's it! Tom you're a genius! If Snape had someone to love, he would be too caught up in his own romance to bother us, and if it makes him happy, maybe he'll go easier on everyone!" She was clearly very excited but Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Love, it's a fine theory, but you have to remember who we're talking about here. I highly doubt Severus Snape is even capable of love and if he is, who would we find to reciprocate?"

Her smile said she already had it figured out. "Anyone can be capable of love. Some people just need a little help." She grinned at Tom and laid out the plan for him.

She would request to speak with Snape alone to confess to her distractions and ask for some solo time in the potions lab to practice some new techniques. Snape normally doesn't care for teachers pets so he will balk at first, but eventually will give in, seeing it as a way to keep her out of trouble. She will make some potions using the same ingredients she needs for the love spell, pocketing just enough for 2 doses, but making it look like she used it for other things.

It was then only a matter of brewing the potion and slipping one dose in Snapes morning tea, and the other in the new Astronomy teachers coffee.

Professor Maisie Torres was by far the prettiest professor at Hogwarts, and almost as serious as Snape. She moved to England from Argentina and started working at Hogwarts 6 months ago. She quickly took on a stern demeanor when she realized the students weren't taking her seriously because of her age and size. She had just recently turned 30 and was only 5ft tall. Angelique thought she would be the perfect match for Snape not just because she was beautiful, but that she shared his no-nonsense attitude and understood the importance of respect and discipline.

The next day everything was going as planned when Severus took his first sip of tea. He thought it tasted just a tad bit off, but assumed it was because of his head cold. He continued drinking his tea and grading exams. He was halfway through the cup when he started feeling dizzy. All of a sudden everything went black.

"What in the world just happened?!" He woke up with his face down on the exams he was grading, some ink smudged on his face. He remembered sitting down with his tea and exams but couldn't recall anything after that. He checked the clock to ensure he wouldn't be late for his first class. He was still on schedule. Thankfully he still had plenty of time before class started. He stood up and went to wash off his face. All of a sudden he felt a strong urge to visit the astronomy tower, though he could not say why. He was very concerned by this behaviour but was too preoccupied by the astronomy tower to give it much thought. He washed his face and started making his way there.

Maisie took a large drink of coffee and started glancing through the pages of today's Daily Prophet. She took another drink and brushed her hair out of her face. She was starting to feel drowsy in spite of her strong coffee. She checked to ensure she had enough time, and laid her head down on the paper thinking she would just rest her eyes for a moment. She woke up in a jolt, almost spilling her coffee. Feeling almost hungover, she went to get a glass of water and suddenly felt that she really needed to visit the potions lab. She couldn't put a finger on it, but if she had to do it, there must be a reason, so she got up and started heading that way.

Severus got almost to the astronomy room when he nearly literally bumped into her. "Professor Torres.. I was just on my way to see you..I honestly cannot recall why though.." he said slightly embarrassed. Before he could finish his sentence she jumped in. "It's odd because I was just coming to see you..is it possible there was a staff meeting we just forgot about?" she laughed nervously as her cheeks started turning bright red. "Not that I'm aware of, but I feel this was a happy coincidence regardless." Snape smiled slightly, completely oblivious to the world around him. They started talking and Maisie invited him to have breakfast with her.

They started walking down the hall together, completely unaware of everyone's eyes on them. Severus would usually take his meals alone unless there was an occasion he was obliged to attend. Naturally everyone was intrigued to see him with someone, and having what appeared to be a pleasant conversation!

Angelique and Tom watched from across the room. Ang was particularly pleased with herself, it was working even better than she hoped! "Look at them! They are so cute together! The brew came out far more powerful than I initially thought!" she was whispering to Tom trying hard to contain her excitement. Tom was amused, but wary. "How long is this supposed to last? You're not going to make them get married or anything are you?" He laughed nervously. "No, nothing like that. It should only last a day, everyone deserves at least a day to be this happy, even Snape." She smiled, clearly entranced by the budding romance she created.

Throughout the day in between classes Severus would steal away chances to speak with Maisie. He felt like a boy again when he would get those rare opportunities to speak to Lily. It was really odd and he had no idea why, but he could tell he was falling for miss Torres. They were already laughing and joking together. She seemed to feel the same way about him, which he found very surprising but did not want to question. He had spent so much of his life thinking he would never feel this way again, there was no point in spoiling it.

Maisie was delighted to be getting closer to Snape. She was a little sad that she never took the time to see this side of Severus before. It made sense though given that they had never been alone together and he wasn't exactly known for his want of social interaction. It was still very strange to have happened the way it did, but why not just enjoy it? She still went through her classes as usual but stole away to see him whenever she could.

The day was starting to wind down as Maisie and Severus sat down to dinner together. "Severus, this day has been wonderful. I hope I'm not being too bold here, but I have to tell you, I feel strangely new but very real connection to you. I don't know how to explain it but.." He smiled gently amd interrupted her. "You don't have to explain anything. I have no idea what it is but I feel it too. I haven't had feelings like this for someone in I can't say how long. You've awoken something in me I thought was long dead. I can't explain why, but I now need you here in my life, in any role you want to play in it." She smiled gently, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I feel the same way. This day has been such a whirlwind.." She comes close to crying, and he takes her hand. They sat and finished their meal together content in each others company, too overwhelmed for further conversation. After dinner he walked her back to her chambers. "I'll see you for breakfast in the morning?" She said with sleepy, hopeful eyes. "Of course, I'll meet you right here." He smiled and squeezed her hand as she retired for the evening.

Severus woke up with the worst headache he had possibly ever had. He tried to remember what all he had to eat or drink yesterday that may have caused it. He sat at the edge of his bed and started to remember he spent an unusual amount of time with Professor Torres. Then he started to piece everything together, remembering that his tea had been a bit off yesterday. "Someone put something in my tea! Miss Torres was enamoured with me as well, so they must have gotten her too!" He rushed to get dressed, infuriated and also worried that now Miss Torres may be having side effects. All the way to the astronomy room he wracked his brain on who could have possibly done it. He was able to reach Miss Torres and explain that apparently someone had spiked their drinks with what he could only assume was a love potion. After talking it over with her, and going through his thoughts, he was able to find the culprit.

Professor Flitwick, Professor Torres, and Professor Snape all stood in Snapes office looking highly upset. Angelique knew it had to be serious if they had the head of House Ravenclaw involved. Flitwick spoke first. "Miss Brown. It has come to my attention that yesterday you somehow dosed Professor Snapes' and Professor Torres' beverages with a love potion. I hope you understand the severity of what you have done. First, you stole ingredients from the potions lab. Then used said ingredients to dose your professors without their consent. This is all grounds for expulsion. But after deliberating and discussing this with the professors we have decided on a different arrangement. Severus." Snape picked up where he left off. " First, you will until further notice have an escort to and from all classes, and will be confined to your common room when not in class or an assembly. Your access to roam the castle has been revoked until we feel you are able to be trusted." He seethed. Miss Torres picked up from there. "Furthermore, you will also serve a detention session each Saturday evening with Hagrid cleaning the waste of all the magical creatures. You will continue to serve these until further notice, and will also be escorted there and back each time." Flitwick concluded, "I am very disappointed miss Brown. You show much promise as a student. This was a very dangerous and foolhardy thing you did. I hope whatever comedic relief you got from this prank was worth the consequences. You should also know, your actions cost us 100 house points. Please understand that if you attempt anything like this again, we will have no choice but to expel you. Now, come with me and I will escort you back to the common room.." Flitwick was visibly very upset as he walked Angelique out.

"I just wanted to apologize again, I never should have let her use the lab after hours.." Snape told Miss Torres after Flitwick had left the room. He was embarrassed, and angry that he let himself be embarrassed. She smiled and told him, " There's no way you could have known what she was doing. You can't beat yourself up over this. It was a silly prank." She quickly looked around and then continued. " I wanted to tell you, that I enjoyed my time with you yesterday. I enjoyed getting to know you a little, even if I was under an influence. I wanted to ask if you would be interested in having lunch with me today, just as friends.." His face slowly softened a little. "I would." "Great. I'll see you then." she said and he nodded as she left his office. He sat down at his desk and considered another sip of his cold tea.


End file.
